


Romeo and Juliet: A Prologue

by ASDAPOI



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not Iambic Pentameter, Poetry, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASDAPOI/pseuds/ASDAPOI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prologue to Romeo and Juliet I wrote several years ago for an English class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romeo and Juliet: A Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet in any way, shape or form, it belongs to the great and esteemed William Shakespeare. (though I don't think he envisioned his plays would be analysed to tears [mine] by a few over-zealous techers and many bored 14-year-olds in years to come)

**Prologue**

 

Families two, of equal pride,

A child betrothed to be another's bride,

Forbidden love arises as two eyes meet,

A suitor must now, for marriage, compete,

Wedded in secret, far from prying eyes,

Two lovers exchange vows, side by side,

Bodies found on blood soaked ground,

A murderer banished from their town,

Hearts stop beating as they draw their last breath,

For eternity together, even in death,

Families two of equal pride,

Mourn their loss, side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and concrit welcome :-)


End file.
